Sookie Takes a Pet
by hearttorn
Summary: In the centuries after Eric turned her, with the portals closed, Sookie has become obsessed with tasting fairy blood. Follow her journey to find a fairy, which has unexpected results! OOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: this is roughly a continuation of my story, Eric's Wish.__ Eric has turned Sookie, at her request, and she is essentially happy with her nature. All SVM characters are property of Charlaine Harris. I own Elliot. Special thanks to my beta, vikingloverelle, for helping me with this!  
_

I had been with Eric about 200 years. He was my maker, my bonded, my husband, my soul mate, but after two centuries, I needed to branch out on my own. I wasn't breaking from him permanently, I loved him too much for that, just taking a trip on my own for the first time.

Eric understood. We had been through many, many things together and were still as devoted as ever. But he understood my need to go out on my own, to hunt alone, to have an adventure. Our lives had become a bit mundane: Fangtasia, his sheriff duties, our home life, feeding together, sex together, more Fangtasia. I needed a spark, something fresh, new and just mine. I went with his blessing.

All this led up to how I found myself in Dublin. I had tried every type of blood there was to sample by this point, except Fairy. The portals had been closed for ages, since just after the last Fairy War. My great-grandfather, the fairy prince Niall Brigant, closed them himself in an effort to keep me safe. However, since then, tasting Fairy had become something of an obsession for me. Eric had tried to describe my taste, my scent, what my human blood had done for him, but it was impossible to imagine. He had done his best to try to locate a human with fairy blood, as a gift for me, but needless to say any human with fairy blood left on our side of the portal was keeping firmly away from vampires.

In my quest to find the next best thing, I decided to travel to Ireland as it was the ancient land of the faeries**--**mysterious and superstitious even to this day. My thinking was, if any part-fairy humans still remained, chances are they were in Ireland.

I spent several nights wandering Dublin past Trinity College, watching the students come and go in their distinctive scarves, up and down Grafton Street, looking in shop windows, generally acclimating myself to the layout and feel of the city. Vampires were long out of the coffin, of course, but in a country heavily populated with Catholics, not plentiful here. I attracted some attention simply by my pale appearance (I will always miss my tan), but for the most part was left in peace, to my great pleasure. Eric taught me well how to defend myself, and my glamour influence over humans was very strong, but I still wished for a peaceful existence. I never came near to draining anyone, even as a newborn vampire, and I was always careful to heal the wounds on my donors and treat them as people**,** not food.

I was wandering along the Liffey, passing pub after pub, when I saw him or rather, smelled him. I was mingling in with the Friday night crowds when I was suddenly hit with the most enticing aroma I'd ever smelled in my life. It reminded me of baking chocolate chip cookies, the sweetest perfume and sex, all rolled into one. My nose immediately began to seek the source of this delicious scent. I found the object of my search standing at the railing next to the river, staring nervously at one of the rare pubs for vamps in Dublin.

He was young, no more than 18 or 19, tall - maybe even a bit taller than Eric - and quite gangly. He had yet to fill out his frame, but I could tell from his bone structure that he would be quite a large man when he fully matured, broad and strong. He had soft brown hair, worn in a slightly floppy style, and gentle blue eyes. He had a lovely pale complexion, with pink cheeks, very English rose. His nose was small and pert, slightly upturned on the ends.

My telepathy had carried over when I turned, so I lowered my shields to listen to him.

_ "...want to go in, but scared. Don't want a male vamp, but I haven't seen any women. Ugh, I don't know why I keep obsessing about vampires surely this isn't normal? But I can't let it go, I have to find one, have to try..."_

Perfect. I moved out of the shadows and into the halo of light provided by a streetlamp, next to him. I waited patiently until he noticed me. Once he became aware of my presence, it took him a few seconds to catch on to my vampiric state. When he did, his eyes widened and his heart rate spiked.

I smiled reassuringly and extended my hand to him, in a very un-vampire like gesture. I knew instinctively that, while he wanted a vampire, he needed gentle handling and human gestures to put him at ease.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse," I said as I extended my hand. I used my softest Southern accent, and my other hand played with my hair in an imitation of my old nervous tic.

He hesitated, but took my proffered hand, shaking it softly, as if afraid he might break me. His was warm and slightly damp, and I could feel the blood pulsing under his skin. Standing so close to him, his scent became almost overwhelming, and I had to fight to keep control of myself. I had a feeling I had stumbled across what I was searching for, as I never had difficulty controlling my urges.

"I'm Elliot Shaughnessy," he replied. His voice was a rich baritone, and his Irish accent was music to my ears.

"What are you doing here, Elliot?" I gestured with my head towards the vampire pub, still holding his hand.

"I... er, I wanted to meet a vampire," he stuttered, blushing.

"Does your mother know you're here, Elliot?" I asked softly.

"My mam's dead. She died when I was eleven."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Elliot, very sorry. I lost my parents when I was seven, I know how hard it is. What about your father?"

"My da's remarried, has a new family now. I left when I turned 18, been on my own since."

"How old are you now, Elliot?"

"Nineteen."

"I see. And where do you live?"

"I have a flat I share with 3 other lads. We all work different shifts, so we don't see each other much." He was so much like me when I met my first vampire so open, so willing to share details of himself that would have best been kept quiet. Lucky for him, I was not the type to take advantage of him, drain him and leave him in an alley somewhere, knowing it might be days before he was missed.

"Why do you want to meet a vampire, Elliot?" I kept my voice soft, even.

"I've heard that sex with a vampire is out of this world. I wanted to try it." He blushed, the darkest shade of red I'd ever seen, and he kept his eyes down.

"I see. But you were waiting for a woman?"

"Yes ma'am. I don't... I've never really been into men, y'see."

"Are you a virgin, Elliot?" Again, he blushed, scarlet this time.

"No ma'am. My girl from school days, y'see, a few times."

"I do see. Elliot, you know that sex with vampires means letting them bite you, drink from you, right?"

"Er, yes ma'am."

"And you are interested in that?" A nod. "Elliot, would you like to go back to my hotel with me?"

He raised his head and looked me in the eyes for the first time. "Yes ma'am."

"Sookie, call me Sookie." Another nod.

"Yes, Sookie."


	2. Chapter 2

I found myself in my light tight suite on O'Connell Street, with a non-virgin, nineteen year old, possible fairy lying naked on my bed.

He was glorious, despite his gangly appearance** - **long legs and arms, just beginning to hint of their strength to come, his broad chest, not much more than skin and bones, and a very gracious plenty. He was as hard as only nineteen year olds can get, and he had the cutest dimple just at the tip of his shaft, at the apex of the slit. I had never wanted to kiss anything more in my life.

We had come back to my suite and talked for a while. I tried to relax Elliot, who was very nervous. We talked about his job he worked in a factory as a delivery boy, running parts from one area to the next and how much he hated it. He also had difficulty in school, like me, but rather than being telepathic, his trouble was dyslexia. Letters rearranged themselves in his mind, and he had difficulty reading because of it. Due to his problems comprehending his studies, he acted out and was frequently in trouble.

He had a girlfriend for a while when he was in school, and as he said they lost their virginity to each other. He wasn't sure he had ever loved her, but she was a sweet girl and saw past his sometimes-angry exterior to the sweet boy within. After they left school, though, she went on to attend art school while he went to work. As a consequence, they rarely saw each other and the relationship eventually faded out.

We talked more about his family, and how he felt losing his mother and being left out of his fathers new family. Elliot was really a very sensitive boy. He felt things deeply and he was introspective, preferring to think things out in solitude. He said he felt very much alone in the world. I understood this feeling very well; when my Gran was killed, I felt utterly alone, even though I still had my brother. Even now, with all the people from my human life dead and turned to dust, all I had were Eric and Pam. They were enough, to be sure, and more than many vampires had, but it was still jarring to know that only two beings in the world truly cared about you.

As we talked, Elliot became more and more comfortable around me. Eventually, the conversation died down a bit and I took his hand and led him to the bedroom. The suite was equipped with a small sitting area, a non-light tight bedroom for human companions, and a light tight chamber for the vampire. It was the latest trend in vampire rooms, which were designed to allow a human access in and out during the day without the vampire being vulnerable.

I could tell that Elliot was unsure as to what to do, so I took the lead. I sat him on the edge of the bed and slowly began undressing myself. I had grown much more comfortable with nudity in my time as a vampire, so I was very confident as I gave him a little striptease. His eyes followed my every move as I kicked off my heels and slowly lifted up my sweater. I could tell from the increase in his breathing that he appreciated my pink and black lace demi-bra. I unzipped my skirt and slowly slid it down my hips, revealing matching panties. I watched his eyes travel up and down my body, taking it all in.

"Have you ever really seen a woman naked, Elliot?"

"N-n-," he cleared his throat, "no, Sookie. My girl and me, it was always under covers and rushed, y'know, we were always afraid our parents would come back and catch us."

I smiled. "Feel free to touch me, Elliot. Come and take off my bra and panties, explore my body."

He stood nervously and walked over to me. He walked around to stand behind me and unhooked my bra, and I let it fall off my shoulders. His hands tentatively stroked my back. I grabbed them and pulled them around to my breasts. His breath hitched as he cupped them, feeling their weight in his hands.

"Squeeze them gently," I instructed. "Rub your thumb over my nipples, feel how they harden for you." He obeyed, and I moaned softly. "You can pinch them if you like, feel free to play." He slowly came around to my front and began rolling my nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He tugged gently then lowered his mouth and began to suck. I moaned again.

"Oh, Elliot, that feels wonderful." He seemed to grow more confident as I encouraged him, and he ran his hands up and down my sides, feeling my curves. He lifted his head from my breast.

"You're so lovely, Sookie, so soft," he whispered, then went back to teasing my nipple with his tongue. He ran his hands down and hooked his thumbs under the sides of my panties, lowering them off me. I stepped out of them and began unbuttoning his shirt. I un-tucked it from his jeans and pulled it off, running my hands over his smooth chest. I slowly removed his jeans, revealing plaid boxers straining at the flap. I reached down and gently stroked him through the soft cotton. He shuddered at my touch.

"How long has it been since you were with a woman?" I asked.

"Over a year," he replied. Poor thing felt - and looked - like he was about to explode, so I gently pushed him back on the bed. I crawled over him and began to nip and suck at his chest, letting my fangs gently scrape his skin. He moaned at the contact. I slowly worked my way down his body to his very obvious arousal, taking it in my hand. It took some effort to retract my fangs, as I was so aroused, but when they did I slowly took him in my mouth.

I teased him with my tongue, dipping into his little dimple, and his head rolled back. "Watch me, Elliot," I softly commanded. I had definitely learned to appreciate Eric's whole watching fetish! His head came back up with effort and he set his gaze on me as I took him in my mouth and began to work his member. I knew it wouldn't take long, since it had been a while for him, so I worked him vigorously with my mouth. After a few moments, I knew he was very close, so I turned and sank my fangs into his femoral artery. He exploded, and I kept stroking him as I drank until he calmed down.

He tasted exquisite like all the things Eric had tried to describe. I felt his blood immediately rush to my head, giving me a kind of high. I flipped myself over on the bed and began stroking myself until he was reading to go again. In mere moments (this being the fantastic thing about 19 year olds), he was ready and I flipped back over and slowly sank onto his hard cock. We both groaned at the sensation. I began riding him, slowly then faster and harder, but when I could see he was close again, I would back off. After a few times of this, he almost growled in frustration and, since I was close, too, I let him flip me over to my back. He slid back into me and began pounding away.

I urged him on. "Harder, baby, harder... you can't hurt me." He groaned, deep in his throat, and totally let loose. His thrusts were fast and as hard as he could make them, and I felt myself start to come. I grabbed his tight, round ass to pull him deeper into me, and we both screamed as we reached our peaks.

He flopped, spent and sweaty, on top of me and I stroked his hair. "That was wonderful, baby, so good."

He caught his breath. "Sookie, that was... I can't even describe... just, incredible. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He began covering my face with kisses.

I chuckled. "No, baby, thank _you_. You were fantastic and your blood is divine; like nothing I've ever tasted."

"Was it really that good?"

"Oh, you have no idea. It's like... I don't know drinking skim chocolate milk all your life, then switching to whole milk made with the finest, sweetest chocolate in the world."

He rolled onto his back and sighed. "At least I'm good for something."

"Don't say that about yourself. You're very sweet, you are articulate, and an incredible lover. These are things I've learned in just a few hours, so I know there must be much, much more you are talented at."

"Sorry. Its just no ones ever told me I was good for anything. In school they always said I wouldn't amount to anything, and I haven't. I'm just a stupid grunt worker in a factory."

"Has anyone ever given you special help with your dyslexia?"

"No, no one ever seemed to take notice much. I mean, they caught on that I had it, but they seemed to think I was too daft to ever really learn."

"There are lots of things you can do to overcome it. People do it every day." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Tentatively, he leaned over and took my lips with his.

We spent the rest of the night enjoying each other, me teaching him many things, and he got better each time. Finally, just towards dawn, I left him asleep, exhausted, in his bedroom and made my way to the light tight chamber for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

_So, mega thanks to my awesome beta vikingloverelle for her work on this, although she did it so long ago she probably doesn't remember! I was completely consumed with my entry for the Dead Pan contest for quite some time, so this got put on the back burner. BUT, I have more ideas acomin!_

_Again, the maker Charlaine owns all!_

The next night, I rose and felt something I hadn't felt before a slight tug. Eric was calling wed never been apart before, so he'd never "called" me. I had been in Ireland about two weeks, and it appeared my husband missed me and wished me to come home. I exited my locked chamber to access to rest of the suite. Elliot was still asleep, his arms and legs dangling over the sides of the bed. Poor thing it seemed I had truly worn him out.

I sat on the edge of the bed and gently stroked his hair until he awakened. He appeared disoriented at first, but then he recognized me and relaxed.

"Elliot, I have to go."

"Go? But why? I thought..." he didn't finish, but I knew what he thought.

"Elliot, my husband is calling me. I have to go home now."

"You're married?" His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Oh God, he's going to kill me, isn't he?"

"Shh no, Elliot, my husband is not going to kill you. He knows where I am and why I'm here. But it seems Ive been away from home too long and he misses me."

"Is your husband a... a..." he gestured towards me.

"A vampire? Yes, he is. We've been married - well, pledged in the vampire way, but we call it married - for over 200 years now. He was fine with me coming to Ireland. He knew why I needed to go."

"Why is that?"

I smiled. "I was looking for you, Elliot. I'm going to tell you something you may not know about yourself. You are part fairy,as in, magical, pointy ears. Did you know that, Elliot?"

"Um, no. What does that mean?"

"It means that, at some point in your family tree, one of your family members mated with a fairy, the result of that union being a half fairy, half human child. It also means that you are very, very attractive to vampires. Your blood and scent are very sweet, almost irresistible. Most vampires would have drained you dry."

"But you didn't. Why?" He sat up against the headboard and modestly pulled the sheet over his lap.

"Because I'm part fairy myself," I smiled. "One-eighth, actually. My husband has always tried to describe the taste of fairy blood to me, but I cant really taste my own blood**. **It just tastes, I don't know, normal. It doesn't have any effect on me. Fairies are almost impossible to find, these days, since they don't live in the human world anymore. So I came to Ireland land of the faeries to see if I could find one. And I did I found you." I deepened my smile at him.

I felt a tug again, stronger this time. I could almost hear Eric in my head. _Lover, come home. I miss you._

"My husband is getting more insistent. I have to go." I gave him a small kiss and turned to go back into my chamber to pack.

"Wait!" he called. I turned to face him.

"Take me with you."

"Elliot, sweetie, I'm not sure you know what you're asking. I could only bring you with me as my pet. Do you understand that? It means I would keep you for blood and sex, and you would be mine. I would share you with my husband, of course, as we share everything."

"By share, you mean as in, have sex with him?"

"Only if you wanted to - Eric is not really into men, although he has done it before. I would share your blood with him, though, because I couldn't deny my husband a part fairy."

"Would it... would we still be like last night?" he asked shyly.

"At times, yes. But I will warn you, my husband and I have a very strong sexual connection. I am more than satisfied by him. But, yes, you and I would also be together, as long as you wanted it that way. Neither Eric nor I will force you to do anything you don't want to do," I said gently.

"Where is home?" he asked.

"Louisiana - Shreveport, actually. Elliot, do you not have people who would miss you- your father, your brothers or sisters, friends?"

"Not really, Sookie, no. I'm pretty much on my own."

"Well, then, Elliot, it's up to you."

"Lets go to Louisiana," he said.

A few hours later, I found myself on a chartered Anubis Air flight with Elliot next to me. I had called Eric to arrange the flight, and tell him I was bringing home a pet. Even from thousands of miles away, I could feel his jealousy.

"A pet? Lover, you've always been against the idea of vampires having pets."

"This one is special." I wasn't giving up the surprise just yet. "But I think you'll like him."

"HIM? You are bringing a man into our home?" I could almost see Eric beginning to lose it.

"Relax, sweetie, he's no threat to you. I've explained our situation to him fully, he knows exactly what he's getting into. He knows you are I are more connected than most couples. Trust me, Eric. I wouldn't endanger what we have, you know that. I think you will like my surprise."

"I do trust you, my love." He gave an unnecessary sigh. "I will see you at the airport at first dusk."

A nervous Elliot was sipping a Jameson and trying to appear calm. He took a large gulp and a deep breath. "What's your husband like?"

Ah, liquid courage. "He's got blond hair and blue eyes. He's over 1200 years old, which makes him very strong and powerful. He's very tall, about your height, and very muscular. He was a Viking when he was alive. He owns a bar called Fangtasia that's for vampires and humans. He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen," I answered truthfully.

I saw, or rather felt, Eric immediately upon landing. He stepped out of the shadows and I ran to him. He caught me and swung me up in his arms, spinning us around. I laughed like a loon.

"Lover, you have been gone too long. I missed you very much," he whispered huskily into my ear.

"I missed you too, sweetie. I'm so glad to be home!"

"I am very glad to hear it. Now, my sweet, what have you brought with you?" He set me down, but kept a possessive hand on my back as he turned us towards Elliot, hovering awkwardly by the car.

"Eric, honey, this is Elliot. Elliot, this is my husband Eric," I said proudly.

In a flash, Eric was in front of Elliot, startling him. "Eric! Cut it out! Stop trying to scare him, for Pete's sake," I scolded, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Be nice."

Eric looked down at me and his eyes softened somewhat. "For you, dear one, I will _be nice_," he chuckled. "Elliot, welcome to Louisiana. I take it you are going to be my wife's pet."

"Y-y-yes, sir."

"I will be _nice_, as my wife requests of me, but understand this: NOTHING comes between Sookie and I. Should you get in the way, you will be dealt with." I smacked him again. "Let me clarify: I will not kill you, but you will no longer be welcome in our home. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir. Very clear," Elliot stammered.

"Excellent. Let us get to know each other then. Since my lovely wife finds you so attractive, we will probably be spending a great deal of time together." He leaned over and sniffed Elliot deeply. His nostrils flared and his eyes widened. "My beautiful wife, have you brought me a human with _fairy blood_?"

"I told you that you would like my surprise, Eric." He looked down at me and beamed.

"My love, you never cease to amaze me!" He grabbed me and kissed me, hungrily. "A part fairy as a pet? I've never heard of it. We are certainly the only vampires in Louisiana to have one!"

He gestured for Elliot to get in the Town Car he had booked, since his newest Corvette wouldn't seat us all. Elliot got in and scooted to the far side, and Eric gestured for me to follow before climbing in himself. I sat in the middle, between my husband and my pet. This was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

_Beta'ed by my girl Vikinglover Elle *waves*_

We used the back entrance to Fangtasia. Better to slowly initiate Elliot into the den of vampires than to just announce, "Hey! There's a fairy in here!" by using the main entrance. Plus, Pam is not known for her control around fairies, anyway.

We made a quick stop in Eric's office for him to change into one of his "enthralling the vermin" shirts. I did a quick re-touch of my makeup and set my hair to rights after our little romp in the car, then we made our way to Eric's and mine (but I keep forgetting to call it that) booth.

We slid in, Elliot on the inside next to me, and ordered drinks. Eric and I had ou**r** usual, but Elliot chose a Budweiser - I guess he wanted to try American beer? Whatever the reason, it was a good thing because Fangtasia didn't stock Guinness. It arrived in it's usual long neck bottle and Elliot played with it a bit while checking out the scene, his eyes huge.

Within moments, Pam appeared. She gave a small bow.

"Master. Mistress."

I could tell the minute Elliot's scent hit her because her head snapped up, eyes wild and fangs down.

"Eric," she purred, quickly advancing on the table,"have you brought me a present?" She moved so quickly I almost couldn't track her, and she was almost upon Elliot before he knew what hit him. I th**i**nk she might have even crawled over the tabled in her designer club wear in her lust to get to Elliot had Eric not stopped her.

"Pamela, as your Maker I command you to stop. You will not drink from or try to glamour this human." He softened his tone a bit as she immediately froze. "Pam, meet Sookie's new pet Elliot. Elliot, this is my child, Pamela. She's rather fond of fairies, as I'm sure you've guessed."

Her glance shot to me. "Pet? You took a pet?" Her gaze narrowed as anger flooded her face. "Is my Master not enough for you? Have you tired of him after just a few centuries?"

Eric started to intervene, but I held up my hand to stop him. I rose slowly and faced Pam, always a formidable adversary when angered, and never more so than when defending her Master. In a voice too low for Elliot to hear, I said, "Pam, I'm not tired of Eric, and he is more than enough for me. We've shared everything since before I was turned; do you really think I would do something Eric wasn't okay with or not share my pet with him as well?" In my regular voice, I continued, "I promise you, I still love Eric, more than ever in fact. This will be an ... unusual arrangement. Now, why don't you sit down and have a blood and meet Elliot properly?"

Pam looked at Eric; he nodded that i**t** was, in fact, okay and slid over in the booth to make room for her. She sat down and cautiously looked at Elliot, fangs still down but clearly on her best behavior.

"Elliot, is it? I'm Pam. I'm just _thrilled_ to meet you," she drawled.

Elliot started to hold out his hand for her to shake, but I quickly grabbed it and held it instead, giving him a small shake of my head to let him know that a) it's not a good idea to test Pam's resolve yet and b) vampires don't shake hands.

"Oh, er, right. Nice to meet you, Pam. Am I detecting a bit of a British accent there?" he asked.

"I was British, yes, when I was human. Are you going to start in with how oppressive the Brits were to Ireland and how glad you are the Motherland has finally broken free?" she asked, bored already.

"No mam, I was just going to say your voice is lovely," he stammered. Pam stared for a moment, a little shocked.

"Thank you, Elliot. And at any rate I'm no longer British, I am vampire - that transcends nationality."

"Not quite true, Pam," Eric interjected. "I am still a Viking - isn't that right, Lover? Lots of pillaging and plundering going on?"

If I could've blushed, I would have. As it was, I kicked him under the table. He grinned and took my free hand to rub small circles on it, appeasing me. I became aware that the eyes of just about everyone in the place, from vampires to fangbangers to tourists, were on us - or me specifically, _me_ - holding both Elliot and Eric's hands, and Eric not ripping him to shreds for it.

"Eric, I think maybe we need to say something. Everyone's staring and the vamps are looking at Elliot like dinner," I suggested.

Eric looked at me for a long moment and then nodded and stood. He instantly commanded the room. "Everyone, this is Elliot. He is my wife's, and therefore he is mine. As such, he is under my protection. Any attack upon him will be considered the same as an attack on Sookie or myself, a punishable offense." He looked at the vamps that had been steadily advancing on our table as we sat. "Is that clear?"

There were nods around the room and various, "Yes, Sheriff"s and "Yes, Master"s. The advancing vamps hung back and nodded, disappointedly. I didn't think we'd heard the last of them yet.


	5. Chapter 5

STAP 5

WOW... I'm stunned by the reaction the last CH generated. So, let's see if this CH can alleviate some of your concerns, questions. So many of you take S/E's marriage so seriously! Man! I may just send Elliot over to Pam's! LOL Thanks to vikinglover elle for her speedy beta work and some hot suggestions!

After Eric's announcement, we decided it was the perfect time to take our leave. Eric always did know when to make an exit. Climbing back into the town car, Eric asked, "So, Elliot, what did you think of Fangtasia?"

"It was different than anything I've ever seen, and a little scary," Elliot answered honestly.

I laughed. "I remember having that same reaction when I first went," I replied. "Don't worry, though, we won't let anything happen to you**.**" We settled back into our seats**―**me in the crook of Eric's arm**―**for the remainder of the journey home. Elliot took in the sights of Shreveport as if he wasseeing Paris for the first time. Eric and I just watched him in silence.

Finally, we reached our secure neighborhood. The driver pulled up the gate and Eric gave the code to the guard for us to pass through. We rolled up a hill to the top (nothing but the best for the Northmans) and glided to a halt. Our home was fairly modest by most standards**―**a simple two-story Tudor covered in ivy**,** with topiaries outside and curving vines everywhere**―**but Elliot looked awed nonetheless. I suppose, coming from a bedsitter flat in Dublin, it seemed a mansion to him.

I led the way inside, pressing the panel that controlled all the lights on the ground floor living area and hallways. Elliot followed behind with Eric bringing up the rear. I showed Elliot the living room, the kitchen - which I had called ahead and had stocked for him - the entertainment room, and the study, then led the way to the guest quarters.

I flipped on a light and gestured to Elliot**,** "This will be your room." He stepped inside and set his bag on the bed. It seemed rather sad, in the large guest room with an en suite bath, his simple duffel bag containing everything he**'**d brought from Ireland.

"It's getting late, and Eric and I need to go to rest soon. But... we would very much like to reunite, if you follow me. And we would like it if you would be a part of it, by allowing us to drink from you. Would you like that? To watch**,** and to let us drink?" I asked. Elliot simplynodded.

"We don't have time tonight to show you all the security measures to get out of our suite, and I'm not entirely sure I trust you yet, anyway," Eric said from behind me in the doorway. "May we use your room?"

"Um, yes, sure," Elliot stammered. "I'd like that..."

"You understand that you are not allowed to touch my wife, yes?" Eric asked. "That may be allowed in time, but right now this is between Sookie and I."

"Yes, sir." Elliot nodded."

We stepped into the room and Eric grabbed me, hungrily. He lifted me effortlessly and I wrapped my legs around his waist. We kissed, as passionately as we ever had, even after 200+ years of marriage. Eric walked me back towards Elliot's bed and Elliot quickly snatched his duffel and tossed it to the floor. With one hand, Eric threw back the blankets and tossed me onto the bed. I watched, still enraptured, as my husband undressed himself. He had never had any qualms about his body or nudity, and showed none as he slowly stripped for me. Each item of clothing was removed slowly, sensuously, and he caressed each area of uncovered skin as if it was my own.

Elliot had retreated to the corner arm chair and was watching Eric with rapt, but somewhat embarrassed attention. Both Eric and I noticed and Eric turned to ask, "Does this bother you, Elliot, my being nude in front of you?" His hand slowly lowered to stroke his Gracious Plenty as he languidly looked over at my pet.

"No, sir, I've never been into guys, but I'm confused. This is hot to watch," Elliot confessed, his cheeks flamed scarlet and his eyes darting down occasionally to Eric's cock.

"It's always arousing to watch two people who are passionate about each other**,** be intimate**.**" "Sookie has told you my inclinations are not towards men, but I'm comfortable with you here. Make yourself comfortable. Do what feels natural**,**" Eric said.

"But when do I..?"

"You'll most likely know, but we'll ask for you**,** just to be sure," I replied.

Eric turned his attention back to me. "Now, my beautiful wife, it has been too long." He quickly divested me of my clothes and buried his face between my legs. "Oh, my fairy... you taste so divine. I can never get enough of you... why can I never get my fill of you?" He reached up to tweak my nipples, and soon he had me crying out, singing his praises. I was careful to keep eye contact with him, but for a moment my head rolled to the side to see Elliot had stripped down and was avidly watching us and slowly stroking his cock. He was rock hard, standing straight up and straining, the head swollen and glistening with pre-cum. He panted lightly as he watched Eric bite my femoral artery.

I screamed and Eric pressed my clit, hard, as he continued to drink. One large hand held me to the bed as my back arched up and I almost levitated with my climax. Elliot watched Eric lick me clean of my orgasm and I flipped him over.

I skipped the fancy pre-work and deep-throated him straight away, earning a groan and a buck of his own from Eric. Not needing to breathe was a great bonus in blow jobs as I could take him deeper, longer, and he certainly hadn't complained. My tongue worked his shaft and head as I slid him in and out of my mouth. It really had been too long - in no time at all I had Eric screaming, "Fuck, Sookie!" and shooting down the back of my throat. I had missed his taste - sweet, like his blood, and I lapped him up. As he finished, I turned and bit Eric's thigh. I just took a little, but I could feel our connection strengthen and as always, my drinking Eric's blood had the immediate effect of hardening him again.

Faster than a blink, I was on all fours and my husband was pounding into me. He was reclaiming what was his, in front of the usurper. Both of us watched Elliot watch us, as he pumped harder and harder on his almost purple cock. From deep in his chest, Eric growled out, "Sookie is _mine_. _My_ wife, _min_ askling."

Clearly understanding who the alpha male in the room was, Elliot nodded and panted out, "She's yours," never slowing his strokes. At that, Eric flipped m**e** on my back, hitched my leg high up on his hip and slowly stroked my face. His pace slowed from frantic to languid, frenzied to sensuous. He went from claiming me to making love to me, reuniting us and reaffirming our bond. Our hands traced each other's bodies as he pumped in and out. When he felt me start to clench down on him, he reached out for Elliot and waved him over.

"Now."

Eric scooted us slowly down the bed, never breaking hisstride, and gestured Elliot to kneel on the pillow at the head of the bed. Eric took one wrist and I took the other**.** Linked in the most intimate of ways**, **our eyes locked―we bit as one. Elliot cried out and the three of us came together, as we drank.


End file.
